


Snapshot

by ZombieGremlin



Series: Fortune Favors the Bold [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Smut, This has been in my head awhile, Voyeurism, cause there's not enough ace love, locker sex, smut with plot, this is what happens when your in the entity's realm with nothing to do, you end up doing SOMEONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGremlin/pseuds/ZombieGremlin
Summary: This is something I've been wanting to write for awhile. Reader gets bored and everyone thinks her standards have been drastically lowered because of it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Reader
Series: Fortune Favors the Bold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702699
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to write for awhile. Reader gets bored and everyone thinks her standards have been drastically lowered because of it. Enjoy!

"Fuck, mary, kill- Ace, David, Bill," Nea grinned, her almost cat like features even more apparent as she sat beside you on the log. 

Meg groaned and shook her head, "Are we really doing this?"

Yeah. Yeah you were actually. Because you were so fucking bored without videogames, music, or anything else for that matter that playing a childs game of fuck, marry, kill was more intertaining than the alternative. 

With a breguntled sigh Meg shook her head, "Can't I just kill all of them? None of them are my type and god forbid I get caught in a trial with them... "

Nea rolled her eyes as she turned to you, leaning back on her hands. Cockin an eyebrow, she gave a chuckle, “What about you?”

Hmm… that was a good question honestly. Who of the three would it be?

Brushing a lock of hair from your face you shrugged, “Well… I’d probably kill Bill- pun not included, and no offense to the ol’ geezer but he’s already got one foot in the grave,”

Nea nodded, “Okay, fair enough… want your man to live as long as you, right?”

“Yeah, I mean the guy can be older than me, but from what I’ve heard the dudes died before,” you cleared your throat before thinking about the last two, “I guess… I’d marry David… he’d make a good trophy husband, yeah? Then I’d fuck Ace,”

Nea almost cringed at the thought of fucking Ace. You could see it on her face, “Dude really? You wouldn’t just kill that sleaze?” 

“Nah, the way he talks he’s been around the block quite a few times, and I mean… surely a guy that talks like that has to be pretty good at fucking, right?” you followed up with a laugh.

“You never fail to make me question you, more each day Bullet,” Meg groaned, shaking her head.

Bullet- the name you’d gained from your fellow survivors the day you met them. All because in your first trial, you’d been hit in the head hard enough to forget your real name. You looped Leatherface in the shack for a solid two minutes before he knocked you out. When you came too, your team was excited to have lived but, they were apologizing to you because you were mori’d. You didn’t remember it. You couldn’t recall exactly who started calling you Bullet, but you knew they called you it because of how fast your reactions were compared to other survivors- able to vault or slam pallets in the blink of an eye.

With a chuckle, you grabbed a bottle of water and chugged down a good half of it. The next time you were in a trial you were going to need to grab more supplies. So locker hunting it was.

“Speaking of people we cringe at being around, who’s assigned to the next trial?” Meg added.

You raised your hand, “I’m on supply duty next match, David is on loop patrol, Dwight is on Gens, and Ace is on rescue,”

The girls seemed to relax at the idea. It was always a shock to the system to find out you were the next one to go out on the field.You honestly didn’t mind though. It was a little journey out for some un claustrophobic fresh air.

Cracking your back, you stood up, and waved the other girls off, signalling you were going out to the trial.

Walking through the camp, you waved at the others, “Alright boys, let’s move out, the sooner we get shit done the better!” you gave a hearty laugh, eyes shining as you watched them get up from the ground.

That was one thing you could always do it seemed. You were brimming with hope, making you an easy prey item for blood thirsty killers. You didn’t mind. You had your friends, and the world you currently resided couldn’t be nearly as bad as the one you used to live in. So with a final swig of water, you set the bottle on the log, and walked towards the trial door.

“Oi, you lot rememba what ya roles are?” David chimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dwight gave a nod, “Yeah, no worries I remember- if you hear me scream it’s probably cause I blew the stupid thing up,”

Ace had his hands in his pockets, that cocky grin never leaving his lips, “And you can count on me to rescue you… for a price~”

Dwight made a face, “Be serious Ace, this isn’t something to joke about… I’d rather get in and out as fast as humanly possible,”

Ace raised a brow, “Who said I was joking? Maybe you’ll owe me a favor for saving you!”

Dwight gave a deadpan look, “Just… forget it, I’ll unhook myself,”

David gave a grumble as the two exchanged words, “A’right, a’right! Cut ya yappin! We gotta work as a’ team yeah? Didn’ think I’d be the one sayin’ that…”

You gave a laugh at the bickering, not wanting the pleasant moment to stop, but you knew at any moment the entity would rip you all apart and throw you into the trial, whether you wanted it too or not. So waving a hand in between them, they eventually stopped. 

After a moment or two of silence, you felt the blanket of darkness overtake you in front of the gates, lifting you up, and casting you into the trial. When you finally opened your eyes, you found yourself alone- although the snowy mountain easily told you it was Mt. Ormond. Taking a few steps, the crunch of snow beneath your feet was the only thing that made the experience feel real.

Taking a quick jog to a totem, you began to tear the item apart, thinking of your next move. The Legion commonly resided here… so the entity would spawn more food and water here, right? The last string of rope fell from the skulls, and the totem fell apart with a snap. 

As you stood there contemplating your next action, you felt a chill run up your spine. Who…?

Quickly turning around, you took in the surroundings, trying to get an idea where the source of ominous was coming from. The best part was it didn’t take too long. Feeling a hot burning pain tear through your shoulder, you knew right away whom it was. Ghostface.

You let out a sharp cry as you tore off away from the killer, looking behind you periodically to see the devilish man dash after you. In the background you could see David stacking on the gens with Dwight- who had already been hurt it appeared. You took note that he’d already been hooked as well, the glowing strike on his back- only seen to survivors- making it all the more glaringly obvious. You couldn’t go that way… it would be a really shitty thing to do to your friend.

Leaping through the window, you fell down to the basement stairs. It took you a moment to get back on your feet, stumbling a bit, you managed to keep your cries of pain silent, and ascend the stairs. Your heartbeat was slamming in your ear drums, and as you curled around the spiral staircase inside the Legions base, you began to walk. 

Limping your way up the staircase wasn’t too much of a chore. You’d become almost numb to it by this point.What did give you a shock was feeling a pair of hands grab you and tug you into the locker, one hand covering your mouth as they did so. Whomever it was, was quick and quiet about the action, as the locker doors closed around you.

As you relaxed, your back pressed against the strong chest in the locker, you felt a sense of inner strength make you stronger, and your wounds seemed to heal within seconds. As the thumping of your heart slowed, you let out a sigh, and the figure behind you held you tight against them, almost as if they were trying to protect you.

“David?” you whispered, “Is that you?”

There was a small snort of muffled laughter as the man behind you loosened his grip, “David? If only he was as handsome as me,”

Ah. Yes. Now it was obvious who had pulled you into the depths of the locker.

“Son of a bitch… really Ace?” you shook your head.

“Hey, my mother was a wonderful woman… now if you wanted to call me a bastard- that’s another story,” he chimed in, adding to the quip. 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself. Why did he have to be like this? This was a serious trial! Did he ever take anything serious!?

Ace chuckled a bit more, and you were about to scold him more- but…

*Click!*

What the hell was that?

You heard a small latch being fiddled with outside the locker. Was someone coming in!? You both needed to get out now!

*THUNK!*

Wait…. What the hell?

*THUNK!*

No matter how hard you tried you couldn't pop open the locker door, “Ace this isn’t funny… let go of the locker door! Be an adult for once in your life!”

Ace tried to jimmy the door open, but as much as he tried it wouldn’t move, “Uhh… sorry sweetbottom… but this door… is not me,”

What did he mean? He didn’t hold the door shut? HAD THEY ACCIDENTLY GOTTEN LOCKED IN!? 

“Jesus Christ, we’re gonna get sacrificed in a locker,”

“Well, not exactly, the entity refuses to sacrifice survivors in a locker remember? One of those unwritten rules it sets or something,”

You let your head slump to the side of the locker, and blew a strand of hair out of your face. How were they supposed to help the others? David and Dwight would have a hell of a time without Ace and yourself to support them….

It was almost weirdly quiet as you both were settled inside the locker. You were about to say something, when Ace chimed in, “So… wanna play a game of cards while we’re in here?”

Now typically you’d love to play cards with the older man, but right now was not the time, “Ace… we really, really need to get out of here,”

He chuckled, and in the dimly lit locker, you could hear him shuffling a deck of cards, “Are you sure? Or are you too preoccupied with other thoughts?”

Okay. You’d bite, “What could I possibly be thinking about being crammed in a locker that’s only slightly bigger than my locker in highschool?”

Ace’s smile spread, and as you looked over your shoulder, you could see him smirking, golden brown eyes looking over the top of his sunglasses as he was doing the ‘Hindu Card Shuffle’. Oh no. You knew that look… the look that he only got when he had juicy information to trade, found some sweet loot, or got the upper hand in a card game.

“Ace?” you repeated, “What do you think I’m thinking about?”

Shuffling his cards one last time, he returned his deck into the breast pocket of his purple shirt, leaning forward- at least as much as he could- and placing his mouth near your ear, “You said you think I’m good in the sack~ What were the words exactly… hmm… Oh! Surely a man who talks like me, HAS to be good a fucking~ right?”

You finally knew why he pulled you into this locker in the first place. He was the Tom cat that caught the canary and his face was as easy to read as a toddlers picture book. You felt your face heat up, the tinge going straight to your ears. Fucking asshole! He snooped on your conversation!

“Heheh! No worries doll face, I wouldn’t try anything… I mean unless you want to?” he purred, pulling away and pressing his back to the other part of the locker.

“You fucker! How long have you snooped on our conversation!” you somehow managed to turn around in the locker to look at him.

Ace gave a deep laugh as he adjusted his sunglasses, “Just long enough to know you’ve got the hots for me doll~,”

You normally get along really well with Ace. Then again the times you got along with him was because it was outside of a trial, and you were playing card games, or you were joking. Right now? Not the best time to do any of that.

Ace’s smile never left. There was no way to tear that stupid grin off his face.

“Awwww…. Poor sweetheart… Did I get you all hot and bothered? I could help you with that~ Unless you think my dirty old man hands shouldn’t touch-” he was cut off.

Now… typically you thought things over well. But when stress takes over the last thing you think about is how to act. Right now was one of those times. Unable to really hit him, or do much else, you came to the only conclusion that to make this piece of shit shut his trap was to grab this himbo by the collar and smash his lips into yours. It was a little painful from the impact, but you felt it got your point across.

He got you to pull away, since all the kiss had managed to do was bust your lip, but he looked a bit softer- maybe pitiful at you, “Oh…. sweetheart… don’t tell me this is how all the meat heads you’ve been with kissed you? That can’t do…”

On one hand you thought he was teasing you again, but on the other hand… he wasn’t really wrong? Usually the kisses you got were rough, violent even, with the end goal being sex that hurt too much in the begining for you to finish at the end. The fact he’d guessed it made you upset.

“I…” you stopped, trying to recover from the impact on not only your face, but your ego.

Ace shook his head, and that wily smile laced his lips again, “Hold on dollface, let me show you how a ‘REAL’ man should kiss you~,”

Okay, sure. What did you have to lose? Couldn’t get any worse- being stuck in a locker with a horny old man. A horny old man that… was… actually really handsome. Had you ever gotten to look at him this close before? Wow it was hot in this locker all of a sudden.

One hand wrapped around your waist, as the other cupped the back of your head. Pressing you into his body, you felt him nuzzle your nose, ever so softly, before placing his lips on yours. They were… soft. Gentle even. Soon you felt your eyes flutter shut, and your hands held onto him as if he was the only defense from plundering to the ground.

As you started to fall into him, you felt him lightly brush his tongue against your bottom lip, and without thinking too much about it, you let him deepen the kiss. He was able to tangle his kiss with yours in a blissful way- only periodically pulling away to take a breath, then shower you with more kisses. Again your face burned with such a hot fire, it threatened to boil you alive.

The more you kissed him the greedier you got. After several minutes of kisses he pulled away to groan in your ear, “Can I kiss your neck? Maybe your shoulders~?”

Fuck. None of your boyfriends had ever sounded as sexy- even during sex- than Ace did asking you for a fucking neck kiss… what era was this guy from again? The 30s? The Golden age of Vegas was all you could remember, and you needed to get a guy like him to keep.

“Yeah, please…” you groaned, tilting your head back for him to reach.

He let out a low wolfish growl, holding you even tighter against him and letting him suckle on your neck. He left one rather dark mark on your collarbone, before moving his mouth to the side and lightly biting at you. Each small movement felt like lava searing your flesh beneath the skin. Veins of hot iron scaling you with each perverted motion.

It was only when you’d moved your leg to better position yourself for his kisses that you heard a throaty moan leave his lips. Which wouldn’t have broken you out of your trance if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d released his grip on you to place a forearm on the space above your head, and catch his breath. After a few dazed seconds everything became clear.

Your knee was between his thighs, pressed precariously against his groin. The pulse and throb underneath his pants made you only recreate the motion. Again, a throaty moan left his throat and he had to continue to brace himself. At this point you were helping him dry hump your leg, to which the other finally managed to breath out some coherent words.

“Hey… hehe… you n-need to slow down there sweetheart…” he panted, placing another kiss to your lips, “You keep it up and you’re gonna give a guy the wrong impression~”

You bit your bottom lip, and gave a small shrug, “What… if I want exactly what you’re thinking?”

Ace stopped, still heavily breathing. Taking in a full breath to calm down, he took his glasses off and let them hang from his breast pocket, before returning a gaze to you. In this light you could really get a good look at him and all the features that must have made him quite the ladies man in his time. High cheekbones, his italian lineage giving him beautiful lightly tanned skin, plush lips, and god forbid his eyes were so beautifully entrancing. 

“Then I think I’d like to hear the lovely say it to me,” he grinned, “After all… I’m a gentleman first, and a stud second,” 

Sweet jesus there he went trying to be smooth and succeeding in making you laugh first. Not that that was a bad thing…

“Alright then… Oh dear gentlemanly, gentleman! I would love to help you get off~ and for you to get me off as well, dear studly stud~!” so maybe you went overboard. Who cared? It wasn’t like anyone would find you, or hear you with the damn door locked.

“Hehe… is that so~?” he grinned, “Well… I’m gonna cum no matter what sweet bottom… so… do me a favor and turn around~” he made a swirling motion with his finger.

With a nod, you turned around, and was about ready to ask what next, but Ace beat you to the point. Grasping you from behind, he lavished your neck with bites and kisses. One hand danced over leggings with one too many rips from previous matches, while another slipped up and under your shirt, tugging down your bra to let your tits bounce out. His fingers molded your breasts lightly tugging at the nipple, before switching to the other. Swirling the bud with a thumb when he thought the tugging was a little too much.

His other hand, which until now, had been teasing the outer fabric of your leggings, took hold of one of the holes between your thighs, and ripped it to the crotch. Normally you’d be mad, but right now? That was fucking SEXY. His pointer and middle finger slipped between your folds, letting the fluids from your arousal soak them before he brought the fluids to his mouth and licked them clean. You could feel your breath hitch at the sight. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong sweetbottom?” he purred, dipping his fingers between the folds again, and focusing on the little bud between them. It was an odd kind of hyper sensitive motion that left you breathless, and wanting more. Even getting you up on your tiptoes to make sure he could reach easier, “Come on sweet one! Answer me~”

“F-fuck…. It’s so… s-sensitive, and fuck you just… l-licked my…” you to embarassed to finish the sentence.

“Hmm? Is that not a common thing for a beauty like yourself~?” he teased more, biting down on your shoulder as his fingers slowed to a stop, making you whimper in frustration, “Here’s the thing doll, where I’m from… in my time~? It’s a real treat to go down on a woman…”

Licking his fingers clean once more, he shimmied his way to the ground. Albeit, it was an awkward maneuver, and left you more frustrated than anything else- you were reassured that it would all feel much better and be more fulfilling in a few moments. 

You didn’t believe him until both hands were gripping your thighs to keep them open and press you to his face. Your eyes shot open as he shoved two fingers inside you, and pumped them in and out of that sweet spot inside you. But what really made you shake was when he put his mouth over your mound, and his tongue slid over your clit through the hole in your leggings. It was utter bliss. The feeling of his fingers just wasn’t enough! You swore you saw stars as he brought you to blissful orgasm, and he continued to lap at your core, taking in every drop of sweet juice from his favorite fruit.

“Aww… you can tell a man’s never really paid much attention to you doll…. You came so quickly!” he chuckled.

Despite his teasing you didn’t have the energy to fight him on it. He was right. That was the most mind blowing orgasm you ever had, and you hadn’t even has sex with the bastard! As you leaned back against the wall, Ace got back up with a bit of difficulty. That’s when you noticed…. His little problem.

Pressing his back against the opposite side of the locker, he reached down, unbuttoning his pants, and unzipping the front, “I hope you don’t mind doll… I gotta take care of myself, or this little problem is gonna stick with me back at the campfire,” he grinned, before pulling out his shaft, and letting out a deep sigh. 

Catching your breath off your ograsmic high, you watched as diligent fingers wrapped around his cock and began to pump quickly up and down the thick meat of his cock. It was almost hypnotizing to watch. 

Then a thought occurred to you…. He helped you out so why not help him? Getting on your knees in the cramped space, you opened your mouth wide, as if expecting some delicious treat. 

Ace noticed. Oh fuck did he notice… he saw the way your shirt tugged up to reveal your breasts, he could see your fluids stain your leggings from your arousal, and best of all he could see you with your mouth wide open for him to fuck your throat. It was all so deliciously arousing. 

"Are you sure you want that, my little sex kitten? Cause daddy doesn't play nice with throat fucking~" he growled, slowing his self gratification down to get an answer. 

Once you held onto his hips and ran your tongue over the head of his cock you sealed your fate. He waited for you to finish exploring his cock, letting you taste his precum and run your tongue along the base before anything else. He watched you put the head into your mouth and give a slight suckling motion to hear him moan. 

But enough was enough. Daddy had warned you, and now he decided what to do now. 

Grabbing your head, he took two fistfulls of hair for stability, and kindly started off slow, but still made sure to slide your head all the way down his cock. 

"Open y-your throat a bit sweety… it makes it… hnn… easier to swallow me down~" he chuckled. 

Obeying bis instructions you did as you were told. After a few more practice thrusts, be slowly picked up pace, deep throating his thick cock. You could feel tears well up in your eyes, but you refused to back down. You could feel Aces hips shake and his body stiffen. Fuck he was close and you knew it. So it confused you when he stopped and picked you off the ground for kisses. 

His tongue lavished yours, and it made you shake as the taste of each others flavors mixed on your tongues. You were moaning into his mouth while he was panting, and you could feel his hard cock poking into your stomach as you kissed. 

"Fuck me," you moaned. 

"F… fuck did I hurt you? Did I do something bad, babe?" he panted. 

"N-no, just fuck me," you repeated. 

"Ohhhh, I get it… no worries sugar tits, daddy can do that for his sweet muffin~" he cooed, lifting up one of your legs in the cramped space. He rubbed his cock against your dripping cunt, and you were a hot and bothered mess. 

You were about to slip into bliss before the doors to the lockers finally jutted loose. Causing you both to fall out onto the cold hard floor. 

"Ouch… dam, you ok baby?" he shivered, cock still erect, but more concerned for your safety. 

"Don't you dare stop now," you growled, mashing his lips against yours for another kiss.

That was all he needed to hear. Spreading your legs, neither of you recognized the cold. As he glided against your core to coat his cock in the sweet, slick once more, he gave small thrusts into the heat of your body. Each little movement going deeper and deeper until he was fully seated inside you. Feeling the spasms of your cunt around him, he took in sharp breaths. 

"Geez princess, you keep this up and daddy's gonna bust a load before the fun starts... " he chuckled, starting off slow with his pumps into your pussy. 

"Fuckkkk, you promise daddy? Promise you'll fill me with a nice, big cream pie~?" you purred into his ear. 

"Son of a bitch… you really know how to win a guy over don't you sweet one?" he smirked, before having you wrap your legs around him and he fastened his pace. 

You saw stars again. It was as if Ace knew exactly what buttons to push, to get you over the edge. Then again, a guy his age, in the era he was from? You'd be disappointed if he didn't! 

He took a hand, and pushed on your mound, while a thumb dipped into your slick fluids, and began to roll little circles over your bud. Normally you were quiet, but now you were a moaning mess, breath hitched, and saying Ace's name over and over in your passion. 

"F-fuck! Ace… daddy… fuck, please! Y-yes, fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Right there!" you moaned. 

Ace had this shit eating grin over his lips as he shuttered and shook, his own moans reverberating in his throat, "Yea? That what you want princess? You want daddy to fuck this poor cunt? Want daddy to cum? Make you a full little sex goddess?"

God yes you did. 

As if reading your mind, Ace slung one leg over his shoulder and started ramming his cock in hard, removing his hand from your bud. He was panting himself, while you were still screaming obscenities, each new feeling, every new thrust bringing you over the edge.

Before long you screamed out, "Daddy!" and Ace blew his load right then and there, and you contracted alongside him feeling yourself reach nirvana as well. 

God if the killer came by and killed you right now you wouldn't give a damn. You'd NEVER had suck mind blowing sex in your life. 

Ace, after catching his breath, continued to pump in and out of you a little more a slight chuckle leaving his throat. He was, 'mixing the pot' if your mind could process what he said correctly. 

You spread your legs a bit more so he could see, and god did he make you shiver with the way he looked at you. 

You swore he mumbled something along the lines of 'I love you' but you ecstasy riddled brain couldn't process it. 

"So dollface, did I earn my 'fuck' position in that little game of yours~?" he chuckled pulling up your shirt a bit more to get a better look at your naked frame. 

"Pffbt… yeah… yeah you did... " you laughed. 

Before the conversation could go any further however, you heard a few audible clicks. 

"What the hell?" your words spoke for both you and Ace. 

As you looked around, in plain view you spotted the ghostface, camera out, and snapping photos. Both you and Ace froze as he took the final photo and gave a small wave. 

"Consider this, and the show payment for not killing you~ the exit gates are open, now get on out of here before I show these to the other killers~" he chuckled darkly. 

It only took a few seconds to put yourselves together and rush out of the trial. You never could quite explain to David, and Dwight why you weren't there to rescue them.


End file.
